clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Childpengu1/CPWCon
THIS WILL B AWESOME!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 01:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Overkill Seems like it. We can have admins to make sure everything is OK, and w can just tell people to come for an IRC meeting - shout box is inconvenient, and CP will block conservaton parts out. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (invisible leather tardis) 16:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly Zapwire, even before I found out that this wiki had an IRC, I had the idea of having IRC meetings. It's a simple concept, have it every couple of months or so, add some discussion topics to a list and discuss them in turn. This CPWCon seems WAY to complex, and the admins certainly aren't going to reserve space on IRC (such as changing the topic, status and theme of the channel just to complement the Convention), so good luck trying to get this to work, but it's in no affiliation with the majority of the admins. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::And even it's not even going to be on IRC, it's on CP. For something like this, CP and the shout box is unwieldy. Even on IRC it'd still be, though less. --Zapwire 18:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Even the most simple of statements get censored on CP these days, so productive, in-depth discussion would be out of the question. - Wompus78 19:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Per Wompus, that's the chief reason why I quit Club Penguin. There's no freedom of speech. This whole convention is an utter joke, I better get to the job of making scheduled IRC meetings then. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :In fact, this seems more like some kind of "game", rather than a formal meeting (role-play, etc.) - Wompus78 19:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Here's what I predict will happen: Like any other CPW affiliated event in Club Penguin (the game itself), it will collapse from the start, someone will cry... etc. Secondly, they'll be to prepossessed with showing off their puffles that won't discuss anything. Thirdly, they can't discuss anything: filters. Ultimately, their of findings will not even be heard, no wish to be discrminative but it's usually some of the more recognised people here who get their work done. So the only way for their findings to succeed will be to co-operate with an admin... which seems like a impossibility. Furthermore, someone's going to cry (like every CPW event I participate in), get in a fight, and then just quit forever. It's destined for failure. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :True, cp would not be a very good place to have this. Childpengu, I do like this idea, and its creative, but is it possible that we could move this whole thing to irc. (I will help you keep things in order.) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Please look at the Page. Thanks by the way. =) --[[User:Childpengu1|''You can't be too Careful anymore]] HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 22:13, January 4, 2010 (UTC) What about Penguin Chat? Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 22:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Dancing Penguin, why don't we just do it on IRC? No games or anything. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC)